Rude
by Ming-kun
Summary: Usagi to Takahiro: Can I have your brother for the rest of my life? Say yes, say yes, 'cause I need to know.


Sooooo this is a quick one-shot based on the song **Rude by MAGIC!** xD you've probs heard it on the radio, or something. **If not, you should right now – before reading this!** I bet you'll enjoy it haha (it's hella catchyyyy). **or even better, listen to it whilst you read.**

so yeah my friend was driving us in his car and then this song came on, and everyone started singing… and i was like what? how does everyone know this but me .-. and now it's like stuck on permanent replay in my head… thus this fanfiction. ehhhhhhhhh. Takahiro's OOC but that's necessary ;P

I'm going to add a second one-shot to this as Chapter 2, but it will actually be unrelated to the first one in terms of continuity. The second one will be an alternate - Misaki asking Usagi-chichi. :DDDD

* * *

><p>I'm sorry Takahiro, but I've found a new love.<p>

That love is your beloved brother, Misaki.

I believe it's about time we get married.

Misaki's parents are… _gone_, so I can't very well ask them for permission for his hand. The closest thing I can do is ask you, Takahiro.

But there still remains an issue; you, Misaki's brother, are still unaware of our relationship. I intend to remedy that today.

I massage my forehead in anticipation of the meeting I've already arranged with you. You're coming back from your dwelling in another city just for this, so you should have gotten the hint that it's very important.

I'm still nervous, but I comb my fingers through my bedhead and rise from the bed, easily slipping on a suit. I'm accustomed to wearing these, but for some reason today I feel more stiff wearing one.

I hear the doorbell ring and rush to it, taking care to brush myself off. Today, I present myself as a different person to you… more than just a close friend, I am now the lover of your only family.

But it's not just you; Misaki's also there. He must've woken up before me to walk you from the station.

"Welcome back, both of you." I say with a smile. You eye me strangely.

"What's with the formality, Usagi? You're all dressed up."

"Yes, I have something to discuss, as I've informed you earlier."

"Ah, so it's related to that? You didn't have to go all out, it's just me. By the way, what was all that about? I've been getting more and more curious."

"Usagi-san, what's all this about?" the suspicious brunette asks, meeting my gaze and trying to discern my thoughts. "Did you ask nii-chan to visit?"

Ah, that's right. I haven't told your brother yet, have I?

"Don't worry, Misaki. Go upstairs and let the adults talk for a moment."

He glares at me. "I'm twenty-six already, geez!"

"Yes, yes, you're all grown up," I laugh. "I just need to speak to your brother for a little, okay?"

He pouts and I see a spark of something– is that jealousy? My dear, dear Misaki; if only he knew what I am about to say to you, Takahiro.

I hear the door shut and turn back to you, gesturing at the couch. "Have a seat, Takahiro. Thanks for coming over." I go to the kitchen, returning with a plate of cookies and some tea.

"It's no trouble at all, Usagi!" you say enthusiastically as I pour you a cup.

I seat myself opposite of you and clasp my hands together. "Takahiro, I invited you here today to ask you something very important."

"Of course, of course. Ask me anything!" you reply.

I've long vacillated on how exactly to introduce this to you. Should I start by telling you that I'm gay? That your brother's gay?

No. The best way to tell you is straight out.

"Takahiro," I say, pausing dramatically as I try to prepare both you and myself for the gravity of the situation.

"I'm in love with your brother."

Your hand freezes with the cup of tea on the way to your lips, then you shake yourself off. "Usagi, could you repeat that?"

"I'm in love with your brother. I invited you here today to ask your for his hand."

Your eyes widen and then narrow slightly in an expression that I'm unfamiliar with. Then you smile, but it looks forced, strained.

"You must be mistaken."

_What?_ Of all things, that seemed least likely to come out of your mouth. "Pardon?"

"Misaki is not gay, and neither are you," you say.

"I am gay, and always have been."

"Oh. Well, Misaki's not gay," you repeat stubbornly.

"I love him, and he loves me." _Yes, he's told me himself… several times._ I have to resist the customary smirk that has become reflex.

The cup of tea falls from your hand, shattering across the floorboards. You seem to be frozen in place, unable to accept what I've told you. Things are not looking good.

Misaki hears the crash of the sound of breaking porcelain and comes barreling down the stairs, seeing the mess at your feet.

"Nii-chan!" he says. "Don't touch it– let me clean that up." His lithe figure darts into the kitchen to grab a rag and he moves to collect the shards– but I swiftly grab his arm.

"Usagi-san?" he looks up at me in confusion, but I simply stare at you.

"Maybe this will help to explain things better." I pull Misaki to me, brushing away the strands of hair that have fallen in front of his face, and lean down to kiss him.

His face instantly blushes red and his eyes widen. "Hnn!" he mutters, trying to escape, but I hold him in place. The longer he stays in that position, the more cooperative he becomes, eventually giving up and accepting my tongue in his mouth. Although I would love to linger, I wrap it up quickly so I can observe your reaction.

"U-Usagi-san!" Misaki stutters, scandalized. I can deal with him later, but what matters to me right now is your reaction.

"I've already said it and I'll say it again. I love Misaki." I can feel the embarrassment and heat radiating from him.

"Usagi, what exactly are you saying?" you ask with a frown on your face.

"Can I have your brother for the rest of my life?" _Say yes, say yes, 'cause I need to know._

You say, "You'll never get your blessing 'til the day I die. Tough luck, my friend, but the answer is 'No.'"

Then you rise from your seat and leave abruptly without another word, slamming the door.

_**Why you gotta be so rude?**_

_**Don't you know I'm human too?**_

_**Why you gotta be so rude?**_

_**I'm gonna marry him anyway.**_

* * *

><p>I know it's probably futile, but I'm hoping that the week that's passed between now and the last time I asked has given you some time to think. And I hope you've changed your mind.<p>

This time, I'm coming over to your place, since you won't talk to me.

I jumped out of bed this Saturday morning and put on my best suit. I drove in my red sports car and raced like a jet all the way to you.

Now I'm knocking on your door with my heart in my hand, to ask you that question again.

You open the door–

"Can I have your brother for the rest of my life?" _Say yes, say yes, 'cause I need to know._

You say, "You'll never get your blessing 'til the day I die. Tough luck, my friend, 'cause the answer's still 'No.'"

And then you promptly shut the door in my face.

_**Why you gotta be so rude?**_

_**I'm gonna marry him anyway.**_

_**Marry that boy–**_

_**Marry him anyway, no matter what you say.**_

_**And we'll be a family.**_

_**Why you gotta be so rude?**_

* * *

><p>Anything for Misaki–<p>

So here I am again, one more time. I hope that perhaps the month that has elapsed has allowed things to sink in and you've changed your mind.

_Knock knock._

You answer the door, glaring at me.

"Can I have your brother for the rest of my life?" _Say yes, say yes, 'cause I need to know._

You say, "You'll never get my blessing 'til the day I die. Tough luck, my friend, but 'No' still means 'No'!"

_SLAM_.

Why you gotta be so rude? –

I hear panting behind me and suddenly Misaki is standing next to me, looking up at me accusingly.

"You tried again, didn't you? I noticed as soon as you left the house and your suit was missing. I told you–"

"I had to try."

He sighs in resignation. "Well, how did nii-chan react?"

"He just said no and slammed the door." Now Misaki is frowning, and I don't like that look upon his face. But before I can do anything to erase the crinkle between his brows he knocks on the door again, and you emerge yet again, looking very annoyed. Your expression changes to surprise when you see Misaki standing there.

I'm a little shocked when Misaki shoves me aside, although not roughly, and stands in front to address you. Placing his hands on his hips, he looks you in the eye and says:

_**I****'m gonna marry him anyway.**_

_**Marry this man, no matter what you say.**_

_**I hate to do this, you leave no choice.**_

_**I can't live without him.**_

_**Love me or hate me, we will be boys, standing at that altar.**_

_**Or we will run away to another galaxy, you know?**_

_**He's in love with me, he will go anywhere I go.**_

* * *

><p>So this probably made no sense at all and seemed needlessly repetitive if you didn't know the song xD<p>

or maybe even if you did, it still seemed that way :P

i'll probs post part 2 soon


End file.
